Dressed to Kill
by zombie kait
Summary: Two girls were trained as assassins for Doctor J. What happens when the Gundam pilots are forced to go on a mission with the two girls? And how does Darien know the girls?


Ok, this is a one-shot fic. Um...I don't even know what one-shot means, but that's what it is! ^_^; Anyways, um...it may be a bit slow and boring at first, but please read the whole thing before you decide whether to review, flame, or um...be rude and not review or flame me at all!  
  
I don't own either of these songs, 'cause they belong to Donna Summer and Hot Chocolate.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Mina sat up straight in her chair at hearing a door open from behind her. Opening her compact, she angled the mirror so she could see who entered behind her. Luckily for her, it was the person she had been waiting for. Moving the mirror a bit, she noticed a few Oz soldiers standing nearby. Smiling, she placed a small capsule in her mouth, before getting up and walking over to the man.  
  
His name was Kenji Tsukino, and he, was one of the many men who supported Oz financially. He had dark brown hair, and matching brown eyes. His wife was already on the dance floor with an officer, and his daughter, who was rumored to be around the same age as Mina herself, was outside on the balcony with her fiancé.  
  
Locking eyes with him, she put on her most seductive smile she had, and thanked Kami for her dress having a low neckline. As she got over to him, she saw the Oz soldiers smile to each other before slowly moving away. Using her tongue, she pushed the capsule into the side of her cheek, before she got over to him. Lifting a gloved hand out to him, he took it and placed a light kiss on top.  
  
"Mr. Tsukino, it's a pleasure to meet you." Mina purred as she wrapped her arm around his.  
  
"You're new here aren't you?" He asked as he led her out onto the dance floor. "You must be, I'd never forget such a pretty face."  
  
"You flatter me." Mina smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. During the song, Mina kept up the chitchat, just to keep him distracted. She was watching his wife, Ikuko, making sure that she wasn't anywhere near them. As the song began to end, Mina pulled Kenji towards a corner, while also making sure no one was watching them.  
  
She had to make her move, and she knew that, but she really didn't want to stick her tongue in his mouth. 'Note to self: Kill Doctor J.' Grinning, she pulled him closer until their lips met. Moving the capsule from her mouth to his, she used her tongue to shove it down his throat. As he began to cough and choke, she gave him a dazzling smile before disappearing into the crowd.  
  
Her pace quickened as she began going up the stairs. She had to get out of there. Yet....she wanted to stay around and watch. 'My mission is more important then me having fun.' She scolded herself as she reached the top of the stairs. Behind her, down the hallway, the door opened. A smile appeared on her face as she heard the guards bodies drop to the floor one- by-one.  
  
None of the guests here were going to get out alive. The glass double doors that led out to the balcony were closed, and that was when some of the guests started to get a bit confused. Leaning on the ivory rail in front of her, she stared down at the guests as they tried to go out on the balconies, only to find the doors locked.  
  
She laughed as she watched them try to go up the stairs, to get out, only to find the way being blocked. Hopping up onto the railing, all eyes turned to her. Oz soldiers grabbed guns out from their coats and jackets, and surrounded Kenji Tsukino and his wife Ikuko. Mina didn't think about where Usagi was, because she was too busy thinking about her mission.  
  
"Goodbye Kenji Tsukino, it was nice knowing you." Mina called down at the confused man. Pulling a small metal capsule from behind her ear, she grinned as she threw it out above the scared crowd. Turning, she hopped off the railing, and along with her men, they exited the building, only to have it blow up seconds later.  
  
Unbeknownst to her, a scared girl and along with her fiancé had been outside on one of the balconies the whole time. Darien, for a while now, had been trying to track down Minako Aino, also known as the Lord of Chaos. He knew her better then anyone else, or so he, along with Oz thought. The two had grown up together, along with a few others.  
  
His eyes widened at seeing her throw something out above the panicked crowd. Realizing what it was, he wrapped his arm around Usagi, and jumped off the balcony, right as the place exploded. He had been trying to land in the pool below, but the explosion threw them away from it, and they ended up in an old weeping willow tree.  
  
~*~  
  
"What?! Kenji Tsukino's dead? Are you serious?" Duo exclaimed as he, along with his comrades stared at Doctor J. in surprise. Doctor J. smirked at seeing their reactions to the news he had for them.  
  
"Dead serious." He let out a low chuckle before turning to type something on the computer behind him. The door next to Heero opened up, and in walked Doctor H. Walking up to Doctor J., he gave him a slip of paper before leaving the room. Frowning at the paper, he sat down on a chair, and turned to type on the computer.  
  
"So Doctor, how did Kenji die?" Duo asked as he watched the Doctor's typing become faster and faster.  
  
"Assassin." Doctor J. muttered as he finally stopped typing. "No no no...not good. Not good at all." He growled as he began to type again.  
  
"What's wrong?" Quatre asked as he looked at Doctor J.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all." Doctor J. said as he stood up. Just then, the door opened, and in walked a boy who looked as if he was in his early teens. He wore a black baseball hat backwards, and was currently wiping his hands on a dirty cloth. A red t-shirt hung loosely on him, and over that was a pair of dirty looking overalls. On his feet were a pair of black sneakers that looked to be a bit too big for him.  
  
"This better be important, 'cause I'm almost done fixing my bike." The boy growled as he looked at Doctor J.  
  
"Pyro, it seems as if your bike will have to wait. I need you to run an errand for me." Doctor J's lips curved upwards in a smile, knowing Pyro's reaction to the words "run an errand".  
  
"What?! My bike has to wait because you need me to act like a bloody maid for you?!" He yelled, as he advanced on Doctor J.  
  
"This errand of mine, well, it's more like a clean up. You see, Chaos was sloppy again." The boys looked at J. wondering what the hell was going on. Before Duo could even ask, the boy turned to look at him.  
  
"Why can't they handle it?" He asked, but before he even gave anyone a chance to speak, he continued on. "Was it because they had failed the mission?" Suddenly two guns, and one katana was pointed at the boy. No one but the Doctor's knew that they had failed a mission.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Duo asked as he looked at the boy. The boy of course, ignored Duo, which annoyed him.  
  
"Fine fine fine! But you owe me! Now, what am I supposed to do this time?" Doctor J. handed the boy a picture, and before he could say anything, the picture was torn up and thrown in his face.  
  
"Did you think I forgot what they looked like? Trust me, I didn't. You don't mind if I take Chaos along with me? Chaos needs to learn how to take out the trash." Nodding, Doctor J. watched Pyro leave the room.  
  
"Before I can tell you about your mission, I need to know who's in and who isn't." Doctor J. said as he leaned against a desk behind him.  
  
"Mission accepted." Heero said in his usual monotone voice.  
  
"Um..." Quatre looked at Trowa who nodded, before turning back to face Doctor J. "I'm in.  
  
"Me too." Trowa said quietly.  
  
"What do you say Wu-man? You in or out?" Duo asked, a grin on his face.  
  
"My name is Wufei, you low-life baka. Now get it right! Wu-fei."  
  
"Wu-man."  
  
"They're also in." Quatre said as Duo hid behind him.  
  
"Good. It seems that your skills have started to get sloppy. You will be accompanying Pyro and Chaos on their mission. You'll find them in room 213." With that said, he left the room.  
  
~*~  
  
Mina was currently wearing a black tank top along with a red and black checkered mini skirt. The door to her room was open all the way, and her music was cranked up. She was dancing around as she unpacked her clothes from a bag on her bed. With a shirt in one hand, and a pretend mic, which was really her hairbrush, in the other, she was having a great time.  
  
"Sittin here eatin' my heart out waitin' Waitin' for some lover to call Dialed about a thousand numbers lately Almost rang the phone off the wall"  
  
Dancing over to the dresser, which had one drawer open, she dropped the shirt in before dancing back over to her bag. Grabbing another shirt, she stopped in the middle of the room to dance, forgetting the task at hand.  
  
"Lookin for some hot stuff baby this evenin' I need some hot stuff baby tonight I want some hot stuff baby this evenin' Gotta have some hot stuff Gotta have some lovin' tonight - hot stuff I need hot stuff I want some hot stuff I need hot stuuuff!"  
  
Remembering the shirt in her hand, she threw it in the drawer. Grabbing her bag, she dumped the rest of her clothes in the drawer before closing it with her hip. Dancing back to the middle of her room, she picked up where she left off on the song.  
  
"Lookin for a lover who needs another Don't want another night on my own Wanna share my love with a woman lover Wanna bring a wild man back home"  
  
Suddenly the music stopped, and Mina turned to see Rei standing in the doorway. Glaring at her friend, she turned the music back on, but turned the volume down. Picking up another hairbrush, she tossed it to Rei who caught it.  
  
"So, what's up?" Mina asked as she looked for a new song to play.  
  
"I have to clean up your latest mess, and this time, you're coming along with me." Rei growled as her energetic friend dragged her into the room.  
  
"We can leave after this song, I promise." Mina winked at her friend, who was still glaring at her.  
  
"Fine." Rei agreed, praying that no one would wander by the room.  
  
"I believe in miracles where you from You sexy thing (you sexy thing-you) I believe in miracles since you came along You sexy thing."  
  
Mina was dancing like a loony, not caring who saw her. Knowing that if she didn't dance while singing, Rei began to dance, while still praying no one would wander by.  
  
"Where did you come from baby? How did you know I needed you? How did you know I needed you so badly? How did you know I'd give my heart gladly? Yesterday I was one of the lonely people"  
  
Glancing at Mina, who was currently doing the sprinkler, she began to laugh, tears streaming down her face. It wasn't just because of her doing the sprinkler; it was the idiotic look that was on her face while she did it. Rei leaned against the bedpost for support, as she continued to laugh at her friend.  
  
And that, was how the boys found the two of them. The music was cut off once again, and both girls turned to see five guys standing by the doorway. Mina stopped what she was doing, and just stared at them as they stared at her.  
  
"Hey! You guys look familiar! Do I know you?" Mina asked as she tossed her hairbrush onto her bed.  
  
"Baka! They're the Gundam pilots." Rei said as she wiped the tears out of her eyes. Before Heero could even pull out his gun, Rei raised one of her own and aimed it at him. "Don't even bother acting surprised Heero Yuy, more people know about you guys then you think you know." Putting her gun away, she walked over to Mina who was still staring at them.  
  
"Anou...can I help you?" Mina asked as she watched them.  
  
"They're coming with us on our mission." Rei said as she tossed the hairbrush in her hand onto the bed.  
  
"Um...'kay. Well I'll get us some road tunes then!" Mina smiled as she went and dug through some things on her desk, before coming back with a few cds.  
  
"Let's go, I want to get this done so I can finish my bike that you crashed." Rei said while glaring at Mina.  
  
"Not my fault! I already told you what happened." Mina whined as she closed her bedroom door.  
  
"Min, go get your jeep and pull it around out front, I'm gonna go get something from my room." Without waiting for an 'ok' from her friend, she turned and ran off down the hall.  
  
"Um...who are you guys anyways?" Mina asked as began to walk backwards.  
  
"I thought you already knew that." Quatre said, as he looked at the girl.  
  
"Really? All I know is that he's Heero Yuy." Mina said while pointing at Heero.  
  
"My name's Duo Maxwell." Duo grinned as he looked at her.  
  
"Quatre Raberba Winner." Quatre smiled as he shook her hand.  
  
"Trowa Barton." Trowa's voice was quiet as usual, which didn't surprise any of them.  
  
"And this is Wu-man!" Duo grinned as he wrapped his arm around Wufei's neck.  
  
"My name is Wufei! Get it right!" Wufei growled while smacking Duo.  
  
"Oww!" Duo rubbed the side of his head where he was hit.  
  
"Shotgun!" Mina cried as she ran through a door and out to a black jeep.  
  
"We all won't fit in there." Quatre pointed out, causing Mina to blink.  
  
"Of course not. Chang, you better know how to drive." Rei said as she tossed Wufei a set of keys.  
  
"Of course." Wufei snorted as he glared at Rei.  
  
"Barton, go along with them. Winner, Maxwell, Yuy, you're with me." Rei placed a few bags in the passenger seat of her jeep before getting in the driver's seat. "Chang, follow me, but don't make it obvious." Turning on the engine, she made sure her three passengers were in back before taking off out of the garage.  
  
"Where are we going?" Quatre asked as he watched Rei. Before she could answer, her hat flew off, and her long raven hair tumbled down to her thighs. Swearing, she turned in her seat and grabbed her hat before the wind swept it away. "You're a girl?" Quatre's eyes widened at suddenly seeing how feminine she looked.  
  
"Of course I am!" Rei said as she opened a map with one hand. "What did you expect?"  
  
"Well um..." Quatre trailed off, wondering how to say it politely.  
  
"We thought you were a dude because you had no boobs." Duo said, causing Rei to smack him.  
  
"I have breasts you moron! It may not seem like it at the moment, but that's just because I cracked a rib and have bandages around my ribs and chest." Rei was currently steering the car with her knees while looking at the map in front of her.  
  
"REEEEEIIIIIIIIIIII!!!" Mina called from the other jeep which was parallel with the one Rei was driving.  
  
"What do you want?" Rei yelled back as she glanced over at her friend.  
  
"Where are we going?" Mina asked as she moved her jeep closer.  
  
"The Buckland mall!" Rei crumpled up the map in her hands before tossing it over her shoulder.  
  
"Wanna race?" Mina was standing up in the jeep, and was leaning over a very irritated looking Wufei.  
  
"Chang wouldn't be able to keep up." Rei grinned as she looked over at the two.  
  
"I'd beat you!" Wufei yelled, now joining in on the conversation  
  
"First one there gets the cash!" Rei grabbed a wad of money off the floor, and held it up so Wufei could see.  
  
"You're on!"  
  
*Twenty minutes later*  
  
"Mina, you're going to watch and learn." Rei said as she grabbed her two bags before getting out of her jeep. "Chang." Shifting one of the bags, she tossed him the wad of money. "You five are to explore the mall for a bit before meeting Mina at the bottom of that building." She nodded towards a building that was under construction behind her, before shoving a bag in Mina's hands. "Let's go Mina."  
  
"See ya later." Mina smiled and waved to the guys before going after Rei. The guys turned to face Heero.  
  
"We'll meet there in ten minutes." Heero said before turning and heading towards the mall.  
  
Rei frowned at seeing the construction place crawling with guys. Looking around, she spotted a small cafe nearby and pulled Mina into the place with her. They headed towards the bathroom, and came out minutes later dressed differently.  
  
Mina was wearing a white embroidered patchwork skirt with a yellow v-neck shirt that showed some cleavage. Rei on the other hand wore a different pair of overalls, with a black tank top, which was cut so it ended above her navel. While Mina was putting her hair in pigtails, Rei brushed hers out before putting her baseball cap on backwards.  
  
Rei sent Mina off to do her thing, while she scanned the area for the boys. Glancing down at her watch, she waited a few minutes before heading off in the direction that Mina went. When she entered the construction area, she looked around to find the guys knocked out. A shout from above caused her to look up, where Mina was sitting and waving to her.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Q-man, it's time now, right?" Duo asked as he spotted Quatre and Trowa outside the mall.  
  
"Yeah, Trowa and I were just waiting for Heero and Wufei." Quatre said as he watched his friend look around for the other two.  
  
"We're right here." Heero said as he and Wufei came around a corner.  
  
"Well, let's go then." Duo grinned as he slung one arm around Heero's shoulders, and the other around Wufei's. They both shoved his arm off, which didn't seem to faze him at all.  
  
As they got to the site, they were surprised to find the bodies of construction workers littering the place. Mina, who was currently kneeling over one of them, going through his wallet, turned to face them. Smiling, she stood up and dusted off her skirt.  
  
"Well, let's get going, Rei's waiting." Walking over to the elevator, she pushed the button and hummed cheerfully as she waited for the doors to open.  
  
"So um..what are we supposed to do?" Quatre asked as they got in and the doors closed.  
  
"We are supposed to watch and learn." Mina laughed at the shocked look on Duo's face.  
  
"Learn?" He repeated, not really understanding.  
  
"Yup! Your work has gotten quite sloppy." Mina giggled.  
  
"So has yours Mina." Rei said as the doors open.  
  
"Aw Rei! It was one tiny little mistake." Mina pouted as she got out.  
  
"Mistake?" Rei snorted as she glanced over her shoulder at them. She was currently lying on her stomach, with a sniper resting on her shoulder. "Mina, if it wasn't for your 'tiny little mistake', then none of this would have happened." She snapped as she turned back.  
  
"Rei you need to calm down." Mina pulled out a cd player, and put her headphones on. She began to dance about, not caring about the fact that she was over thirty feet above the ground on some metal bar. (AN: You know what those bars look like, that construction workers walk on, right?)  
  
"What do you want us to do?" Quatre asked, wrapping an arm around one of the metal bars, hoping that he wouldn't fall off.  
  
"Spread out, I don't like to be crowded." Rei replied while turning over on her back and closing her eyes.  
  
"Um...ok." Quatre was trying his hardest not to look down. He had a small fear of heights, and this was not helping at all. Trowa and Heero leaned against one of the metal bars, Wufei sat, meditating, and Duo just wandered about. Mina, who had her eyes closed and was still dancing, didn't seemed fazed by the fact that she was so high off the ground.  
  
Time passed, and it was obvious Duo along with the others were starting to grow bored. Mina was trying to get Quatre to dance with her, but he didn't want to part with the metal bar at all. Giving up, she moved on to Duo who nearly fell off when he jumped up.  
  
"Onna, how much longer do we have to wait for?" Wufei growled.  
  
"They're here." Rei said as she turned over and aimed her gun at something. The boys looked in the direction of the mall, and all they saw where people going in and out. Nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
"I thought I killed them." Mina said as she danced over to where Rei was.  
  
"Well obviously you didn't. Now shut up, I need to concentrate." Rei moved the gun slightly to her left before taking aim once again.  
  
"Who are you gonna shoot?" Duo asked as he looked down at Rei.  
  
"..." Rei tried to ignore him, yet he wouldn't give up.  
  
"Well?" He persisted, causing her to growl in annoyance.  
  
"Maxwell, shut up." She said in a quiet voice as her finger slowly began to pull the trigger.  
  
"I just want to know." He pouted as he plopped down on the metal bar, smacking into her leg. The action caught her off guard, and the gun shifted as her finger pulled the trigger. Swearing loudly, she jumped up with the gun in her hand.  
  
"We gotta go now!" She yelled while grabbing Mina's arm and running towards the elevator.  
  
~*~  
  
Darien had spent the whole day shopping with Usagi to try and cheer her up, which seemed to be working. Bodyguards were everywhere, but were smart enough to not seem out of the ordinary. His arms were full of bags, and they were leaving the mall so he could get her ice cream.  
  
As they got outside, he stopped, feeling that something just wasn't right. Looking around, he tried to figure out what it was, but he couldn't find anything strange or suspicious.  
  
"Darien are you ok?" Usagi asked as she looked over at him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." He smiled and began to walk in the direction of the car, when suddenly something hit the ground a few feet away from them. Shoving Usagi down, he pulled out a gun and looked around. Nothing.  
  
Looking at the buildings that were near the mall, he squinted at seeing something at the construction site. It only took him a second before he recognized a familiar raven-haired girl and a certain blonde that he was hunting. Taking a step forward, he saw five other figures with them. Suddenly it came to him just who he was up against.  
  
"Let's go." Helping Usagi up, he waved off the bodyguards, before grabbing the bags and leading Usagi towards the car. 'It seems the Lord of Chaos is now being helped by the Pyromaniac.' He couldn't help but laugh, knowing that he was soon going to catch them.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Review please! ^^ 


End file.
